elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Magicka
Magicka – promieniowanie, równoważne światłu widzialnemuMagia z Niebios , którego manipulacja przez istoty myślące pozwala na kontrolę nad aspektami rzeczywistości , której to kontrola nazywana jest magią. Materialny aspekt Aurbis został wytworzony przez magiczną manipulację magicką przez pierwotne duchy et'ada. Powstanie Aurbis w postaci Anui-ElaMonomit, będącego jedną z myśli Sithisa i istnienie magicki jako podstawowego budulca tego wszechświata, sugeruje że Sithis jest jej pierwotnym źródłemSithis. Występowanie Źródło magicki Promieniowanie to występuje w całym Aurbis, lecz pochodzi z tylko jednego jego regionu, nazywanego Aetheriusem. Występowało również w ograniczonych ilościach w innym regionie Aurbis, zwanym OtchłaniąAnuada dla dzieci, jednak póki nie zostało ono połączone z nim nie posiadało żadnego nieograniczonego źródła i magicka występująca w nich miała szybko się wyczerpać. Obecnie jest ona dostarczana do tych regionów poprzez wypromieniowaniu przez dziury w barierze między Aetheriusem, a resztą Aurbis. Dziury te zostały wykonane przez magna geExegesis of Merid-Nunda –''' '''Phrastus of ElinhirWayshrines of Tamriel – Beredalmo the Signifier, które uciekły z Otchłani nim ich cała energia nie została wykorzystana na stworzenie MundusCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimmerene, najpotężniejszy z nich, zwany Magnusem utworzył największą z dziur zwaną słońcem36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 33 – Vivek, pozostałe mniejsze magna ge utworzyły o wiele mniejsze dziury zwane gwiazdami. Wtórny cykl magicki Magicka jest również biernie generowana w umysłach każdej z istot potrafiących utworzyć choćby najmniejszą myśl, jednak jest ona nikła i niezdolna do bycia wykorzystywanym przez większość z tych istot. Myśli wielu istot nakierowane na jedną rzecz, potrafią w postaci tak zwanej wiary spowodować, że ta rzecz zyskuje dane przez grupę przymioty, takie myśli zwane są wiarą. Jeśli tą rzeczą jest istota myśląca lub jednym z przymiotów nadanym niemyślącej rzeczy jest zdolność do myśli, tak długo jak pokładana jest w niej wiara, tak długo ta myśląca idea jest w stanie uformować dodatkową wiarę w skupioną magickęKing Edward, Part XII. Długotrwała wiara i jej zakorzenienie w formie kultu, przemienia tę istotę w bóstwo, które im więcej włożonej przez umysły istot żywych wiary tym więcej posiada magicki do swej dyspozycji. Bóstwo jest nieśmiertelne tak długo jak pokładana jest w nim wystarczająca ilość wiary, czyli tak długo jak istnieje jego kult, mogąc wrócić jeśli po przerwie wrócona jest mu wiara. Bóstwo potrafi przekazać zsyntetyzowaną przez siebie magickę niektórym ze swych wiernych, najczęściej w nagrodę za wiarę, swym kapłanom, którzy potrafią wykorzystać ją w unikalnej formie magii zwaną świętą magią, która zależy od potęgi bóstwa, która z kolei zależy od ilości wiernych, przez co pozwala na przekroczenie limitów śmiertelnych istot, pozwalając im na czynienie aktów magicznych, zwykle niedostępnych śmiertelnikom. Bóstwa nie są synonimiczne z grupami pierwotnych duchów et'ada jak aedra czy daedra, które choć w posiadaniu potężnej mocy posiadają swe limity, poszerzane przez wiarę swych kultystów. Jak wcześniej wskazane bóstwem może stać się każda rzecz, śmiertelnik, zwierzę, roślina, materia nieożywiona czy po prostu idea. Pozyskiwanie Każda istota żywa naturalnie pozyskuje magickę poprzez wystawienie na działanie światła i magazynuje je w określonej pojemności jako tak zwaną manę. Używanie jej poprzez tworzenie różnych magicznych efektów jest możliwe przez każdy organizmThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lecz bardzo rzadko zdarza się by dokonywały to nierozumne zwierzęta, jednym z wyjątków jest przyzywanie ognia przez skarabeusze z Morrowind. Choć rośliny potrafią wytworzyć różne efekty magiczne, są one zwykle pasywne i działają tylko na organizmie, do którego dostanie się jakaś substancja pochodzenia roślinnego jak poprzez spożycie lub wstrzyknięcie, podobnie działają też niektóre substancje pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Efekty te są zwykle potęgowane poprzez odpowiednie wymieszanie różnych składników w sztuce zwanej alchemią. Natężenie światła, a mana Z jakiegoś powodu generalnie absorpcja magicki jest najbardziej efektywna, gdy pochodzi z gwiazd czy innych źródeł światła o mniejszej intensywności od słońca. Możliwie z tego samego powodu im bliżej Aetheriusa, źródła magicki, tym trudniej utrzymywać jej formę, przez co jakiekolwiek jej użycie jest niemożliwe podczas bycia w kontakcie z elementem aetheriusa, uniemożliwiając wpływ magicki na samą magickę. Choć generowanie many równoważy się w ciągu dobowym, to istoty różnią się w sposobie pozyskiwania many zależnie od natężenia światła nazywane odpowiednio magią zasilaną światłem i ciemnością, jest to spektrum, w którym znamienita większość leży pośrodku, lecz są też istoty, które nie pozyskują magicki w albo pełnym świetle albo w ciemności z światłem o minimalnym natężeniuMenu tworzenia postaci z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Niektóre rośliny przez to lepiej sobie radzą w środowisku pozbawionym światła słonecznego, jak korzenie nirnuPismo korzenia nirnu – Sinderion. Zwykle gatunek jest uniwersalny pod względem typu pozyskiwania magicki, lecz nawet pośród ras rozumnych zdarzają się wyjątkowe osobniki różniące się w tym od reszty. Ciekawym przypadkiem jest wampiryzm, którego ofiary doznają obrażeń w wyniku wystawienia na światło słoneczne, najintensywniejszego źródła magicki. Mimo to mają większy jej zasób, zyskując większe zdolności pochłaniania magicki w ciemności w wyniku swej kondycji. Choć nieumarli, do których są zaliczani są wrażliwsi na światło słoneczne, by doprowadzić do obrażeń musi być ono skupione poprzez używanie magii, co wyróżnia wampiry, które są podatne na działanie nawet nieskupionego światła słonecznegoThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Zaburzenie w pochłanianiu magicki Rzadko zdarza się również by istota naturalnie nie była w stanie pozyskiwać nieprzetworzonej magicki ze światła w żadnym z przypadków, czy to w świetle czy w prawie idealnym mroku. Jest w stanie jednak przyswajać ją poprzez zwykłe pozyskanie jej z odpowiednich roślin, zwiększających manę oraz w formie przetworzonej przez organizm magii. Automatycznie pochłaniając manę z magii wycelowanej w ich kierunku, czy to w wyniku ataku czy innego powodu. Powoduje to że w różnym stopniu nie tylko są oni odporni na działanie magii ale również mogą jej użyć ponownieKing Edward, Part IV. Zwykle jest to powiązane z narodzeniem pod znakiem Atronacha, lecz czasem w wyjątkowej rzadkości występuje naturalnie. Manipulacja Podstawowymi sposobami kontroli magicki są magia i wiaraKing Edward, Part XII, opierają się one jednak na kontroli pewnej magicki już zmagazynowanej w ciele istoty, w pierwszym przypadku manyThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, w drugim myśliKing Edward, Part XII. Kontrola zwykłej magicki w inny sposób niż skupianie czy rozpraszanie światła jest zwykle niemożliwa, głównie przez niwelujący wpływ magicki działającej na inną magickę. Można jednak manipulować czystą magicką poprzez dźwięki i ich odpowiednimi drganiami zmusić ją, by bez zużycia żadnych wewnętrznych zasobów istoty dała się kontrolować, w teorii niwelując limity poza samą zdolność manipulowania dźwiękiem. Podstawowym przykładem jest tutaj thu'um, zdolność należna et'adaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, którzy swym głosem mogą manipulować magickęDzieci niebios , nie jest to w żadnym sposobie język, gdyż smokiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i nordowie mogą się nim posługiwać poprzez używanie zarówno języka smokówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim jak i języka tamrielskiego. Używający thu'um, zwanego też głosem, są w stanie przywoływać magię niewyobrażalnie potężniejszą od tej opierającej się na manie. Po czasie użytkownik traci kontrolę nad tym kiedy używa głosu, a kiedy nie i jeśli nie wyćwiczy się odpowiednio będzie musiał przestać rozmawiać by nie wywołać przypadkiem jakiejś katastrofy. Drugim przypadkiem, dziś w praktyce reliktowo występującym jest tonalna architektura praktykowana przez dwemerówDialog z Yagrumem Bagarnem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, którzy manipulowali magicką używając konkretnych tonów, którymi można zaprogramować maszynę, by automatycznie wykonywała magię za samego maga, efektywnie ignorując aspekt braku many w istotach nieożywionychA Guide to Dwemer Mega-Structures – Vorinara Kleeve, Dwemer Scholar. Tony jeśli niedopracowane też miały zgubny wpływ na myśli istot żywych, automatycznie manipulując nimi jako aspektu magicki wbrew pierwotnym zamierzeniom architektaZadanie „A Melodic Mistake” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, przez co architekt w swej pracy musiał nosić specjalne hełmy ochronneOpis Dwemeri Tonal Attenuator z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Przypisy Kategoria:Kosmologia